a game half played
by Scissor-Snipper
Summary: a homestuck fan adventure, a group of friends chronicling their unusual playthrough of SBURB. in hindsight, it was clear from the beginning how messed up their session truly was
1. First in the chain

Okay, So... I should Probably clear a few things off the table first.

My name is Connor, And I've decided to make all the notes I can of our Session of SBURB(which is some type of virtual simulation game which, I didn't really know much about. I just thought it'd be fun ). at the time of my writing, We've already finished, or Escaped anyway. I did everything perfectly, personally. Although everyone else say's otherwise.

I might as well explain everything About this beforehand, I'll be handing this over to the other players from our Session for them to type up the stuff that they've taken part in that had any relevance. I'm only starting first because I was the first to enter.

Just to clear things up beforehand, this is the order,

I entered first.  
Then Mia.  
Then Lara  
Then Liam  
Then Jamie  
And Finally Janine.

There really is only one place to start this off with, Since everything was boring until a Certain Chat I Had with my Server player. Copied from the Pesterchum which is Luckily on this computer.

EvenOdd[EO] started pestering LeeEverett[LE]-  
EO:I've installed it.  
LE: which one, The server or the Client?  
EO: The server  
LE: good, I'm currently getting the Client running.  
LE: honestly, I think i'd be much better at getting you into the game.  
EO: Why is that?  
LE: Because I'm sure I could get a better grip on the controls.  
EO: Maybe I'll just take your washing machine and drop it on your head.  
LE: you can do that with this game?  
EO: Yeah, I checked the gamefaqs.  
LE: Really? And it especially says you can just move this stuff around  
EO: Yes actually  
EO: Just hurry up and install the client, I've found a server signal but not yours.  
LE: Patience, Lady, Patience.  
LE: okay, it's currently at 70%  
LE:79%  
LE:85%  
LE:Done.  
EO:Good, I'm getting a signal now, this ones yours.  
EO: I'm connected now.  
LE: So...You can see me now?  
EO: Yes, hold on. I just need to test something.

It was around this point i heard a Loud Noise behind me, So I turned to look and saw my Bed floating around. The Bed proceeded to be thrown out the window.

LE:...And why'd you do that?  
EO: Wanted to see if I could do something like that.  
LE:well you Can, Now put it back.  
EO: okay, Okay, I will. geez.

I have no Idea how tell if she actually did or Not, But I was given this response.

EO: It landed in your neighbours yard  
LE: So?  
EO: It's out of bounds for the server, I can't get it back.  
LE:...So I just have to go and grab it myself?  
EO: Yes.  
LE:It's a good thing My parents are Still Working today, Or else I'd be grounded for sure.  
EO: Probably  
LE: At least try to fix my Window or something  
EO: I'll get on that after we start the actual game  
LE: oh, we haven't started yet?  
EO: Not yet,  
LE: Well, Good. Cause I need to put the stuff I don't want to end up smashed in this Modus thing.  
EO: Which one do you have?  
LE: Queue.  
EO: I think you Mena Que  
LE: No, it's got Two UE'S, for Some Absurd Reason.  
LE: *Mean, you Mean.  
EO: oh well, go and do that then.

While Mia went and continued to test her complete control over my house, I went and put my Laptop (Which I didn't have turned on, I was using a WIndows Computer) Some of my Money, and a Group of Pens and a Bag, As well as a Cushion for Filler. I honestly have no idea what Mia was doing while I was filling up my Inventory.I quickly finished Around the Time my Laptop was thrown out of my Queue Modus and I managed to Catch it, this caused some of my money to Fall out. I just left it there, Not wanting to deal with Modus Fails.

EO: Done?  
LE: You can see , right.  
EO: Good.  
LE: Remind me to Change my Modus later on  
EO: I will, but first, I need to deposit the cruxtruder, i'll Just place it where your bed was.  
LE: okay.  
LE: I can see it, What Am I supposed to do with it?  
EO: Hold on, getting a message from UI  
EO: I'll be right back. Just read through this EO: ?s=6&p=002172  
LE: ... That's not GameFAQs.  
- EvenOdd[EO] ceased Pestering LeeEverett[LE] -  
LE: Oi!

-  
So yeah, I have no Idea what that was about, But I gave it a read, I guess Mia just couldn't find the GameFAQ'S So she just looked it up and gave me the first link related to it, I don't really know. I would've been able to find it around now and post the actual link but this doesn't have internet yet (i'm typing this on word as of now) Either Way I don't want to go into account on what she sent me as It honestly doesn't seem to make a lick of sense and i Doubt anyone'd want to play the game after reading it, especially after it's been around for what, 3 years.

Well, even with the Science behind that gone I spent a few minutes trying to open the cruxtruder thing. I eventually resorted to picking up the money again, launching things out of my sylladex and picking them up again until the cushion was flung at the Cruxtruder, This somehow opened it and it released some Red Tube thing, Apparantly called a Cruxite Dowel, and the kernel sprite, I had already read the page that Mia showed me and made a note to prototype it with the most useless thing possible.

It took me a while before I discovered what I wanted to prototype, a Shoe. Just to Make all the Enemies as easy to kill as possible. But when I picked it up my MOdus flipped me off and rocketed my Crisp's out and into the Kernelsprite.

In the long run, this probably made the Imp's even more useless. But I got stuck with a CrispSprite following me around. And I can't eat them anymore. And Now I have a Useless SHoe in my inventory.

At this point, My Inventory was as follows.

Shoe -Bag - Pens - Laptop - Mentos - Owl Plush.

So Yeah, I hardly had any Cards, and My Sylladex was filled with useless junk. Oh well, at Least I had a good CrowbarKind in my Strife Specibus.

-

Okay, I'm taking charge of this now, for the record, I am Mia. Connor just wants me to copy/paste/explain what I was doing while he was indulging in his queue modus related shenanigans. So here it is.

- UtterIesha[UI] Started pestering EvenOdd[EO] -  
UI: hi  
EO: Hello.  
UI: have you got the game yet?  
EO: Yes, I'm actually playing it at this moment.  
UI:Really? what's it like?  
EO: It's definatly funny the thigns you can do with it.  
UI: What can you do?  
EO: Well, I threw Connor's bed out the window  
UI: lol  
EO: And I just deposited the Cruxtruder.  
UI: Anything else?  
EO: it was around then that you interrupted me with a chat bubble  
EO: I should probably get back to it.  
UI: Ok, i'm still waiting for my game to download  
EO: It takes forever, I know.  
UI: So...I'll talk to you later.  
EO: Good.  
UI: Bye  
- UtterIesha[UI]ceased pestering EvenOdd[EO]-  
-UtterIesha[UI] started pestering EvenOdd[EO]-  
UI: oh, Wait, i forgot.  
UI: I was wonderring if I could be your server player.  
EO: Sure, i'll message you when I'm done. You should probably also read up on this before you download.  
UI: Okay, what is it?  
EO: ?s=6&p=002172  
UI: Thats it  
EO: yes, Despite it being misplaced it's very useful.  
UI: bye then  
- EvenOdd[EO] ceased pestering UtterIesha[UI]-

That's pretty much it. Okay, Back to Connor now.

-

Well, when Mia decided to get back to Actually getting the Game started. her next mouth was to say something about Cruxite Dowels.

Apparantly the Red thing that came out of the Cruxtruder was a Cruxite Dowel, and I was supposed to use it for something. Luckily Mia then Deployed a Alchemiter in my Living room, as well as a Totem Lathe. So I left my Computer to go test them out.

I had no idea what either of the things did, Which was why I decided to fiddle with them. After a few seconds I had the bright idea of putting the Red Tube thingy in the Totem Lathe and putting a random queue card in, it changed the shape of the Cruxite thing, but there's really nothing else of any importance on the matter.

For some Reason Mia decided to use the Game as a excuse to re-arrange my Furniture moreso, (By that I mean throw my Chair out the window as well) So it was around then That I went upstairs to Tell her to stop.

- LeeEverett[LE] Started pestering EvenOdd[EO]  
LE: Stop.  
EO: Stop what?  
LE: Throwing my Furniture out the Window, Why does this game even let you do that?  
EO: I needed to make more room.  
LE: FOR WHAT?  
EO: Look, I can Get it back in when the Enemies start coming in to use as a weapon.  
LE: Okay, that Works...I guess.  
LE: Also, what's with the Red Tube thing  
EO: That's a Cruxite Totem, you should hang onto that.  
LE: Why? It's just a useless red thing.  
EO:No, Apparantly it'll be useful for later and will make a item.  
LE: What kind of Item?  
EO: I don't know, a Apple or Bottom or Something?  
LE: Bottom?  
EO: I meant to Say Bottle, Didn't you read the walkthrough?  
LE: That was some giant wall of text that claimed to be a comic.  
EO:But it's very Useful.  
LE: Fiiine,  
LE: Oh, hold on, Getting another message.  
EO: Who from?  
LE: UI.  
EO: Oh, Yeah, she's going to play as well.  
LE: Hopefully she'll throw your Furniture out the window.  
EO:Well, you go and see what she wants.  
LE: I'll do that.

LeeEverett[LE] ceased pestering EvenOdd[EO]  
- UtterIesha[UI] started Pestering LeeEverett[LE] -  
UI: Hi  
UI: Mia said you've got that game  
UI: And she's ruening your room  
LE: Hello  
LE: And yes, She is. Can you go and ruin her room later?  
UI:um. okay  
LE: Thanks in Advance.  
UI: Advice, you mean Advice  
LE: no.. I mean Advance.  
UI: Oh, Right.  
UI:... I cna't think of anything else Bye  
LE: oookay.  
- UtterIesha[UI] ceased pestering LeeEverett[LE] -  
-LeeEverett[LE] started pestering EvenOdd[EO]-  
LE: Okay, I', back.  
EO: Okay, Just somethign I want to point out, Whatever you did with the Cruxtruder has sent a Meteor on your path.  
LE...Wut?  
EO: Just saying, So just hurry up and do the following  
LE: I don't believe you.  
EO: Did you take 2 seconds to look at the timer on the cruxtruder in your room?  
LE: Yes.  
EO: Well, What's it on?  
LE: 3:12 minutes.  
EO: In that Case, Take a Inventory Item you don't want, Put the card in the thing, and carve the Totem with the Lathe  
LE: I already did that!  
EO: Oh.  
EO: Next we just need you to put the Totem in the Alchemiter, It'll make something for you.  
LE: Okay, But don't rush me.  
EO: DIDN'T YOU READ THE WALKTHROUGH?  
LE: Yes.  
EO: Then you clearly skimmed over the part with the Meteor in it, Just look outside your window.  
LE:fine, fine, I will.

Okay, this is going to sound embarassing, But I honestly didn't think the timer meant anything bad or anything at all, I just thought it had somethign to do with those Red tube was a limit until I couldn't prototype the kernel sprite. (I may have forgotten to mention this but the Prototyped CrispSprite was still following me around.)

Either way, I looked at the Cruxtruder again, and then looked out the window. I didn't see anything.

LE: I didn't see anything  
EO: Well, it's there.  
EO: Seriously hurry up, you're running out of time, Just put the Totem in the Alchemiter!  
LE: Whatever.  
EO: Connor, just hurry up now.  
LE: Okay, Okay.  
EO: Good, Just hurry!

At this Point I walked away from the computer and went downstairs, ignoring another Crashing noise that was likely Mia throwing something out of the house with SBURB's server program again. The CrispSprite was still following me, I really wanted to eat those crisps. and did need something else to prototype the sprite with apparantly.

Either way, I took the Cruxite Totem out of the Totem Lathe and into my Inventory. This rocketed my Owl Plush out of my Inventory, I turned around to see it had just hit the Door and fell to the ground.

After that, I heard a Explosion and kinda panicked, running outside to see what the noise came from, a Meteor had Hit a House nearby.

It was around then I realized that Mia wasn't lying about the Meteor. So I hurried back inside, Put the Totem in the Alchemiter, and tried to figure out how to activate it.

It was starting to get annoying running up and downstairs to talk to Her, So I just inserted one of those Empty Cards and hoped for the best.

In a few seconds, a lazer pointed down and scanned the Totem, and a Crow appeared, layed a Red Egg, and DIssapeared.

I was confused. quickly hurrying upstairs to Get information out of Mia, I noticed I had a Message from InvisiblyAwesome, But I shoved it aside to Continue Mine and Mia's.

LE: MIA! I've got a Egg, WHat do I do with it?  
EO: Break it. or wait for it to hatch.  
LE: Thanks  
-LeeEverett[LE] stopped Pestering EvenOdd[EO] -  
EO: Your welcome.

And I didn't talk to her again for a bit. I Ran back downstairs, and Picked the Egg up, smashing it ont he ground. it cracked and broke immediatly.

I honestly had No idea if a Meteor was heading for my house or not, But I assumed the worst, Even if it didn't, the Reaction of a Meteor that hit nearby would likely have killed me anyway.

After I broke the Egg, It pretty much exploded into Light. I was looking through a Window via coincedence and noticed how the Outside went All White as well, then it went Not-White. and then it was just black.

The thing is, My house teleported when I broke The Glowy Egg. And there are two conclusions that I am now able to reach but i'm not sure which.

1) There wasn't a Meteor above my house, but the Amount of my house that dissapeared most likely caused it to seem like it did.  
2) The meteor hit my House and caused this.

I am not sure which is true, or if any are, even Now.


	2. More practical

Okay, Mia here. Connor honestly didnt' want to post anything that had happened afterwords until he entered his land ,so I decided to type up a bit while he ''shudders off some bad thoughts.''

Just to clarify since frankly I doubt Connor had explained things properly.

This game was described as one where we can actually play around with real life scenarios as though they were a SIMS game. I personally liked the SIMS so I managed to get all my friends to buy it, this either saved or ruined our lives as a result.

Either way, since I was Connor's server player this meant I had to be next to enter the game. This was a link I had read about in a GAMEFAQS article. Which also meant that after the final player had established a link and the one they were server player too was to be brought into the game by Connor.

Using this and information above you should probably know who was who's server/client for the game.

The cruxtruder serves to create the Totems. The Totem lathe uses cards to carve the Totems which can be used by the Alchemiter after it creates some obscure artifact to create the item that was in the card punched with the totem.

When you do something with the artifact, open it or whatever. I can only speak for our experiences and a few of these varied. It teleports you into the game, at least; I speculate so.

The prototyping of the sprite before you enter the game has been confirmed to affect the enemies. So I guess we should all thank Connor's unforunate inventory-related shenanigans. In this regard at least.

On any note, It's probably time for me to post how I arrived in the game.

-/-/-/-

It basically started with me Refusing my Mothers cookies.

I had SBURB on my tablet, as such I was able to drag the game around with me. Even with the disc I had to keep in at all times and the touch-sensitive furniture fling that happened once or twice while I was getting Connor into the game.

My mother had walked up to me while I was lounging on the couche and asked if I wanted some cookies, I refused. But Specifically stated that she didn't need to go shopping for food I'd like. I was focusing half my attention on responding to Connor, but he specifically requested I don't show this particular conversation.

Either way, she just calmly said that she wasn't planning to as she went upstairs. It was around then that I decided to open up a chat with UtterIesha, her real name lara.

(that's a capital i btw)

- EvenOdd[EO] started pestering UtterIesha[UI] -  
EO: Okay, I've already downloaded the Client.  
UI: That's good  
UI: I downlooded the server around the time I started to talk to LE.  
EO: So, do you have my signal?  
UI: Are you sitting on a green coach in a room with a Checkered Floor?  
EO: Yes. and I'm using a tablet.  
UI: Here, I'll send a Picture. tell me if it's you.  
EO: Okay  
UI: don't know how to do that, here, tell me if your chair is floating.

around this point my Chair levitated itself, causing me to nearly fall off.

UI: Is it?  
EO: Yes.  
UI: Okay.  
EO:Stop. Now.  
UI: I was going to.  
EO: Well s  
UI:...s?

I only typed 'S' because I ended up dropping my tablet when Lara kept rocking my chair, for a while there was just a few 'what do you mean?'s while i jumped down and picked the tablet up.

EO: Well stop. I just dropped my tablet thanks to you.  
UI: fiiine.  
UI: Sorry btw.  
EO: Whatever. just deploy the items already.  
UI: Hold on, just getting the hang of this  
UI: ...I don't know what half of these words mean.. :(  
EO: I have SO many tabs on right now so Why don't you just look those words up yourself before I end up lagging my tablet to death.  
UI:Fine  
UI: i''ll just get google up. and look them up.

At some point in this time Lara Threw the Chair out of a window.

I spent a few minutes waiting for her by walking around and trying to decide what to Prototype, and to sort my Inventory Out.

Unlike Connor, My inventory is a Tree Modus. Which is a bit more practical because it lets you gain any item at any time, although to get a item classified as a root (aka. the item that was there the longest) you also need to have everything else fall onto the floor. and to take branches (items that were there for the amount of time) you need all the leaves (things there for shortest amount of time) to fall out as well.

I had decided to put a drink, a 3DS,a group of batteries for my Tablet, My Grandfather's Ashes and a Phone into my Inventory. I had earlier assigned a Axe for my Strife Specibus (Which is SBURBian for 'Weapon of Choice'.

The Drink became the Root  
The 3DS, and batteries became Branches  
The ashes and Phone became Leaves

Either way, Some time after I sorted everything out, a Cruxtruder was plopped at the stairway. a few seconds later, The Totem Lathe took a place where teh Chair used to be. I could not see the Alchemiter anywhere.

EO:UI, where did you put the Alchemiter?  
UI: It's on the roof.  
EO: Why did you put that on the roof?  
UI: I wanted to put it somewhere you'd be able to keep track of things.  
UI: like the meteor  
EO: Whatever. Just let me prototype this in peace.  
UI: Prototype what?  
EO: Throw a Chair at the Cruxtruder.  
UI: Okay.  
UI: That's the thing near the stares right?  
EO: Yes.  
EO: Also *Stairs.

I decided to sit down in the kitchen while maximising my SBURB server tab, seeing That Connor was effectively beating off a Bag of Crisp's with Limbs. and a head. It looked downright ridiculous, He was Beating it with a Crowbar until the Enemy dissapeared and a group of jewels came out, Grist. apparantly, according to the Walkthrough, they existed for you to be able to alchemize should you have enough.

After I finished watching Connor beat up food, I maximised my UI-chat tab. around the time a chair fell onto the ground, I walked back into the living room to see my Cruxtruder was open, a brown Totem, which did fit Connor's description of 'Tube Thingy' was on the floor, and a Equally Brown Kernelsprite was floating around.

I did Prototype the ashes, but not then as I didn't want to fight my grandpa when i entered the game, but I had still wanted it to be useful in the long run. So I picked up a book of cheat codes for games, and threw it into the kernelsprite.

I had a official Cheatsprite.

UI: Okay, you've got a sprite,  
UI: So now what?  
EO: Just leave this to me,  
EO: Also, please move the cruxtruder before my Mother comes downstairs.  
UI: Okay :`3!

I pretty much had everything involving the process sorted out. It was easy to carve the totem just by picking up a Candle, which was allocated as A Leaf, so I just picked it off while still in card form and put it in the Totem Lathe.

The Totem admittedly looked kinda shifty, But I was able to pick it up, It took up a Leaf card next to the Ashes which I knew I had to use later.

I only had one thing left to do, before my conversation with Lara continued. this is everything we said.

UI: Oh, also i was thinking  
UI: Since i need to get into the game as well, Who will be able to get me into it?  
EO: I'm going to talk to OU to see if he will be your Server  
UI: okay...  
EO: Now if you don't mind i'm going to try to convince him to get you in now. K?  
UI: Kay... I'll just get used to these controls.  
EO: I'll be back with you later.  
- EvenOdd[EO] ceased pestering UtterIesha[UI] -

After closing that conversation,I heard a considerably loud BOOM from outside.

"Honey, What are you doing?" My mum called from upstairs, I answered honestly by just saying that I was playing SBURB. She came downstairs anyway, and took a few seconds to look at the Cruxtruder. She took the obvious choice and asked me why it was there.

I spent a considerable amount of time trying to explain the game to my mother before she went back upstairs, insisting the server player move it.

I just sat back down on a chair that was laying upside down for whatever reason. Going through the list of my friends on pesterchum.

I went straight for OblivionUnited.

- EvenOdd[EO] started pestering OblivionUnited[OU] -  
EO: Hey, I know you got SBURB  
EO: So I'd like us to be in the same game session.  
EO: If so, Can you contact UI and become her Server player  
EO: I'm trying to establish a Chain out of our friends so someone will go to be yours soon after  
EO: I'm currently entering it,  
EO: Here's a walkthrough for reference.  
EO: ?s=6&p=002172  
EO:...are you there?  
OU: oh yes, i am.  
EO: Good... What did you say that for?  
OU: all of it  
EO: i'm correct you'll be the fourth to enter, have you downloaded the games?  
OU: both the server and client. don't worry.  
OU: seriously. and why is there a walkthrough on a MS paint site?  
EO: Because it's actually useful.  
OU: i don't really believe that,  
OU: if that's all you wanted to say i suppose your going to push me to get on it?  
EO: With the meteors around. Yes  
OU: okay then  
OU: baaaaaaaaai :)  
- OblivionUnited[OU] ceased pestering EvenOdd[EO] -  
Normally conversatiosn with him don't go that well, But I guess he was just really intrested in this game or didn't want to talk to me because it was over very quickly.

My next move, was just to ask Lara of a simple request. Not going to quote the thing, just the Statement.

EO: Lara, Can you move the Damn cruxtruder already? It's blocking my way to the Alchemizer.

Shortly after that, she did so, I just walked up the stairs to the second floor, and up more stairs that led to the giant balcony that was my roof.

My Alchemeter was placed at a perfect postitoin to see the incoming meteor right above. So i hurried and went straight to it, more panic being added by the fact there was a full on fire nearby and the storming rain wasn't doing anything to put it out.

I put the Totem In the Alchemizer and pressed a button that activated it immediatly,

Two seconds later, a Giant pendelum appeared, one side had a feather on it, the Other had a gun.

I heard footsteps from behind me that were clearly my mums. But I didn't look at her, I looked upwards to see the meteor coming further.

What's more, I had no idea what to do with the Items, Since the Feather wasn't brown, like the Pendelum, I assumed the best choice would be to pick up the gun, which I did. Nothing really happened.

I looked up at the Meteor above again, and Heard my Mum calling out something. I was too distracted by the fire, Rain and Meteor at once to bother hearing it. I noticed a Few other Meteors flying right past my house, But my focus stayed on the One heading towards me.

Then, I got a strange idea. It mainly came from the fact this was a game, and thus normal rules probably would not apply, but I held the gun above me, and pulled the trigger. a Brown bullet came out and flew straight for the Meteor.

I don't even know how to describe what happening when it hit.

For one thing, the Meteor full on cracked and exploded right above me, causing even more fire to surround the house, but then the Rain started getting kinda mirage-y, fooling depth perception and then going upwards. And for some reason all of this was in slow-motion. I was still holding the gun above me, even after I fired. but after a few seconds of rain flying upwards it completly covered everything outside the house so that it couldn't be seen, and then. When the 'rain' stopped flying upwards, I was able to see where I was.

Me and My house were not were we should've been. I had entered the game, but had jumped straight to my land.

The first thing that I noticed was the Raging waters all around me, I was on a Island, and my entire house was with Connors house, which seemed to have a few pieces missing after it entered the game.

The second thing I noticed was the Gun had dissapeared. as well as the Pendelum and Feather. It was just me and my mother standing on the rooftop getting dowsed with rain.

The third thing I noticed, was the Sky was clear,and still raining, More water being added to the Tempest's below.

I later came to know this land as the Land Of Crowns and Tempest. it was a very fitting name considering my first impressions.

However, my first few seconds in my land were not that simple, for some reason throughout all of this I kept seeing the inside of a golden castle before flashing back to my land. This gave me a very bad headache and somehow knocked me unconscious.

I found quite a few messages waiting for me when I woke up, I might as well show them all.  
- UtterIesha[UI] Started pestering EvenOdd[EO] -  
UI: Oh my god that was awesome, Mia  
UI: Are you okay?  
UI: You're in the game now, i think  
UI:... get up Mia.  
UI: serously, we've got book-imps appearing in your place  
UI: luckily the waves seem to be keeping them away from you.  
UI:... Your mothers gone too.  
UI: I hope you're having good dreams.  
UI: Talk to me later, k?  
- UtterIesha[UI] ceased pestering EvenOdd[EO] -

It's very likely she spent hours waiting for a response with the random changes in subject she kept giving me.

LE: Mia?  
LE: Mia, Help.  
LE: I prototyped the sprite a second time and now it's dissapeared!  
LE: Are you even on your tablet/iPod/Computer right now?  
LE:...Nevermind. It just threw a Pie in my face.  
LE: I'll be back.  
- LeeEverett[LE] ceased pestering EvenOdd[EO] -

- AfterendExploration[AE] started pestering EvenOdd[EO] -  
AE: Umm... EO?  
AE: you there? I've got that Game that you kept bugging me about  
AE: So... We can play Sburb together now.  
AE: i'm just Pronouncing as Suburb. by the way.  
AE: aaaaanyyyywwwaaaayyyy  
AE: I'm going in After Liam. Okay?  
AE: Juuuuusssttt get back to me when your done doing whatever your ?  
AE:Okay.  
- AfterendExploration[AE] ceased pestering EvenOdd[EO] -

Of course, I don't know which order any of these messages were sent this was just the Order I noticed them.

This was very much all Connor needed me to write.


	3. Dream

I suppose I should elaborate further on my dream after i fell unconscious. I do understand it fully now, but I think that this is honestly not intresting enough or even in need of a explanation so i'll just go through the basics.

The dreams are a game function. And if you think the fact this game works it's way in your head to create sequences of plot. You don't know the half of it. And you probably wouldn't know or wouldn't complain when your dreams are from the view of your spare life. Which is very useful.

The dream started with me waking up in the middle of a golden castle. I was also wearing these golden pajama's for some odd reason. I did the natural thing to do if I wake up standing in the middle of a gold castle and took a good look around.

There were numerous creatures with white skin that kinda resembled chess-pieces in a really obscure way. wearing some kind of blue frills.

They were also standing near the drapes and some flags. There was a very noticible figure sitting on a chair,after I spent a bit of time getting used to this and processing it, the White Queen decided to speak to me.

I'm almost 100% sure she had practised the speech. The basics of what she said was that She was waiting for me to 'wake up' and knew from the clouds that I'd wake up in this very tower. She had also explained I was on prospit's moon, and was welcome to do anything I felt like here.

I accepted her other with fairly understandable confusion before I just calmly walked out of the tower. Just mapping out which things were where on prospit's moon (which pretty much looked more like a giant golden city than a moon) Also, at some point I started flying.

For the most part, Prospit was pretty nice. It was fun exploring it, but some things I found were really really intresting.

At one point, when I looked in the sky, I saw images of things happening in the clouds. Some of these things, Like me receiving a Skateboard on christmas, had already happened. other's, Like Liam holding a very giant baseball bat while climbing over a giant cocoon, hadn't. (yes, that does sound very unusual)

On the smaller part of prospit which was attached with a chain, it looked more like a moon than the moon actually did. there were three towers with big rooms on top of them, I Looked in one of them and saw a Girl, very clearly Lara,sleeping peacefully on a golden bed.

There were 2 other of these towers. and when I looked in the one in the middle,Connor was in this one, doing exactly the same. the Last tower was empty, presumably My one.

I spent a few hours just flying around before my aformentioned Waking up.


	4. Lara and Liam

umm... I'm not really sure how to describe what i did, so i'm just going to say how things happened

i'll just start us off with this convarsation.

- OblivionUnited[OU] started pestering UtterIesha[UI] -  
OU: heeeeeeeey :)  
UI: hi  
OU: i'm your server player person now.  
OU: i can see you, you look kinda cute  
UI: That's kinda creepy  
OU: whatever :¬/  
OU: i'm just going to do this as fast as possible.  
OU: bippedy boppedy boo,  
OU: there  
UI: wow you type fast.

and as soon as i entered that, i heard a group of thuds from near me. i looked over from where i was sitting (a chair in the kitchen) to see my the oven had been thrown out and replaeced with that cruxtrunder thingy.

OU: just let me handle this stuff, k?  
UI: sure...

then Liam dropped the totem lathe in the living room.

UI: mind being a bit quiet with this stuff, my mum is having a shower right now  
OU: really?  
UI: yes and i don't want her to be distracted, she gets mad really easily  
OU:...i'll be riiiiight back  
UI:...you are not doing what i think you are.  
OU: yeeeeeeeeeeeeep  
UI: gross  
OU: whatever, look, i'll get your stuff here so you can do the thing and get into the game

and it was then i saw a chair being flung out the window,

UI: whyd you do that?  
OU: had to make room for the alchemiter  
UI: okay

the plop noise afterads was probably liam dropping the alcehmiter.

OU: okay, you're on your own now.  
OU: throw something at the cruxtruder, then throw somethign at the sprite gooooooot iiiiit?  
UI: i saw mia do this remember? i know how to do this!  
OU:rriiiiiiiiiiiiiiight

btw Liam is a bit of a meany, i hope he doesn't read my sections cause i just writ this and saved it. knowing him, he really was looking at my mum in the shower with the use of this game**. G-R-O-S-S**

either way, i threw a cushion at the cruxtruder and nothing really happened so i did it again and it opened, a dark green tube fell out of it and shortly after teh kernel sprite as well.

oh, yeah. nearly forgot.

i didn't have a Strife specibus at that time,  
and i use the description modus, where i basically need to describe the stuff to get it in, it's generally easy and all i need to do is describe it again to get it out, somehow i can cheat by just writing 'a banana' to get out or obtain a banana if it's in the room. how the weird keyboard thing appears in mid-air is beyond me though.

i had earlier used my modus to get quite a few of my stuff so i could take it to the grame with me.

i decided to prototype my pet bunny. well, my mum's pet bunny... not mine.

whoever's bunny it is, i walked outside to grab it from it's den and ran back into the kitchen to prod the kernelsprite with it since i didn't want to throw the poor thing.

and it worked, i had a bunnysprite with me. i tried talking to it but it just made weird noises i couldn't make heads or tails of

also, a timer appears, it had about 7 minutes to go so i decided to have fun with the tube thingy, i went to the living room and put it in the alchemiter, but not before incerting a card containing a stuffed salamander toy. it made another stuffed salamander.

i then noticed the cruxtruder being dragged into the living room (via giant hole in the ceiling above my bedroom) and placed on the ground, i put the same card in there and it made a little totem. it had a funny little dip in it, so i took the card out, put a description card with my 3ds in and made a totem out of that, in a few minutes i had pretty much totem-ized everything, even made a few totems without using cards,

i also occasionally put stuff in the modus for the sake of making totems out of it,

it was fun and a little slippery to walk on when the living room had a floor made out of totems. TOTEMS EVERYWHERE! :D

on any note, when i went back to the living room after ice skating on the totems, i noticed the timer had gone down to 3 minutes and i had a giant wave of green from liam.

i'm not going to copy it cause some of it was really weird and it'd be a waste cause theres nothing intesting to read other than 'put the totem in the totem lathe already' that didn't nearly make me throw up

either way, i picked a random totem lathe out of the floor and skated along to the lathe, plopping down on it and putting the totem in the area it should be and activating it. a dark green music box appeared out of nowhere on the pad where i was standing. i looked all over it and didn't find anything, but i decided to open it. when i did, the tune it played sounded really really disjointed, the box was covered in dust too.

my computer was still on the kitchen table, and i couldn't really unplug it. so i went back to that

I didn't feel like opening OU's chatbox again so i went to talk to EO. but she was busy shooting a meteor, which was awesome. i got a bit distracted and when i opened a chatbox for her, i didn't even bring up anything.

this is how it went btw

- UtterIesha[UI] Started pestering EvenOdd[EO] -  
UI: Oh my god that was awesome, Mia  
UI: Are you okay?  
UI: You're in the game now, i think  
UI:... get up Mia.  
UI: serously, we've got book-imps appearing in your place  
UI: luckily the waves seem to be keeping them away from you.  
UI:... Your mothers gone too.  
UI: I hope you're having good dreams.  
UI: Talk to me later, k?  
- UtterIesha[UI] ceased pestering EvenOdd[EO] -

i spent a while waitign for her to wake up but she didn't so i went and pestered LE

-UtterIesha[UI] started pestering LeeEverett [LE]-  
UI: heeeey LE  
UI: i did it kind of  
LE: kind of?  
LE: Also, Hi.  
UI: i made a music box thing and i don't know what to with it.  
LE: ask Mia that  
UI: she's sleeping  
LE:... really?  
LE: i smashed my egg when i got my entry item, so maybe you should break yours  
UI: no way am i breaking my egg.  
UI: 8music box  
Ui: *music box  
LE: well... sorry. can't help.  
LE: now if you don't mind i need to catch my sprite  
LE: why did i think infusing it with a pie was a good idea  
UI: wut.  
- LeeEverett ceased being pestered by UtterIesha[UI]-  
UI: CONNOR!  
UI: It's at 0:54!  
- UtterIesha ceased pestering LeeEverett[LE]

i then looked at the timer and realized i didn't have any time left, i could've asked AfterendExploration or InvisiblyAwesome but i really didn't want to risk a meteor. i took the Music box out of my inventory and spent time running around with it and kicking items out of the way while trying to figure out what the hell i should've done with it,

then, when i was mid-way on my 50th lap over the first floor of the house, the music box simply stopped playing and fell apart on it's own.

and then exploded.

i hit the wall pretty hard and more than 100 totem's got smashed in the process, but i woke up almost 2 seconds later to smell something really horrid.

i was staring at a bunny imp. it looked cute so i hugged it, and it then scratched my face off, in pure anger i then grabbed the nearest smashed totem, now having a weapon and used it to destroy the imp, a few diamonds appeared so i collected them. and then looked out the window.

the area was dark green and had giant mushrooms in it, they all looked horridly aged.

i then went to my computer and tried to talk to someone, OU was out of the question, LE was probably hunting his... PieSprite, and EO was sleeping. this left AE and IA... Who weren't even online.

so I was basically on my own now and forced to explore the lousiest of all worlds on my own.

my land was horrible, I HATED IT, it was so dark and dusty and doomed and bad and smelly and vile and mushroomy and it was such a bad place for my cute little consorts to live and all the jimmies that were rattled there are too much for me to handle and out of all of our planets it was the one i hated the most because of all that happened there, like this one point of which [CENSORED DUE TO VIOLATION#11: PLEASE REFRAIN FROM TALKING ABOUT THIS PARTICULAR SUBJECT, IT IS BOTH A SPOILER. AND DOWNRIGHT STUPID. NEVER ATTEMPT TO MENTION IT AGAIN OR I SWEAR TO GOG YOU WILL PUNCH YOURESELF IN THE FACE)

( i hate it when i do that,also. gog?)

either way, my house was on top of a giant pillar that still supplied a view of how tall the mountains were. so i was stuck at my house for the time being,

now would be a good time to go to someone else cause i didn't really do anything intresting at this point


	5. Connor and sprite

okay, I'm back. Since we Couldn't Find Liam for some weird reason, I guess i'll Just fill us in what I was up to.

For some reason, I got bored of trying to talk to a floating bag of crisp's with a tail so I threw a pie in, Mainly because Mia said it had to be prototyped Twice. and I didn't really like Pie's to be honest.

AND now it has magic Pie Throwing Powers, and Has been doing so to me for a bit.

After a bit, I had Managed to lose it and went to My computer, to contact Mia.

...Who was asleep. So I went to try and Contact Lara.

Who I didn't even know the current status off, at that point in time It was possible she was killed by a meteor. (As it turns out, she was unconscious after her incident with a exploding Music Box)

This left Liam.

- LeeEverett[LE] started pestering OblivionUnited[OU]-  
LE:OU?  
OU:oh, hi  
LE: Yeah, Hi  
LE: Listen, I just prototyped a Pie and it's gone GHALKGNLAHGLhn on me  
OU: GHALKGNLAHGLhn?  
LE: Okay, that's a Exaggeration  
OU:wait, you prototyped a pie :¬?  
LE: Yep, I probably Should Not have. because PIe's can't talk.  
LE: Not to Mention it's PIe POwers are a Pain.  
OU: POwers?  
LE: I mean Powers  
OU: riiiiiiiiight ;)  
OU; tell ya what bud, i'll try to contact mia about your pie, although according to lara she's snoozing so.  
LE: Oh, Yeah, you're Next in the Chain, Right?  
OU: chain?  
OU: is there something you're not telling me?  
OU: because... that sounds kinda intimate, not sure if i want that  
OU: i mean, if you happen to like that. it's okay bud. but...  
- LeeEverett[LE] ceased pestering OblivionUnited[OU] -  
OU:well  
- OblivionUnited[OU] ceased pestering LeeEverett[LE] -

Conversations with him Normally do that, I've learned to Just Log Off if he start's getting a bit perverse. even slightly.

I then decided to go look around upstairs, and I found Quite a few imps. So I Prepared my Crowbar and started killing them for a few more grists, I spent a while Leveling up off of the crisp imps before I got Another pie to the face. I finished the last Imp of before getting another pie to my ear, I Naturally turned and saw the damn pie/Crisp/Sprite whatever.

It had a Pie for a face, a Bag of Crisps for a body that eventually enlongated into a tail. Yes. that's weird.

- SpriteLog -  
piesprite: okay, now i've got your attention  
CONNOR:You had my attention since you first hit me with a pie,  
piesprite: don't interrupt.  
CONNOR: but  
piesprite: don't.  
CONNOR: You were Hitting me With PIes all the damn time!  
piesprite: that was simply to get your attention  
CONNOR: YOU HAVE THE BRAIN CAPACITY OF A BAG OF CRISPS!  
piesprite: i AM a bag of crisps, and i am also a Pie, and a sprite.  
piesprite: the main thing is there's something I need to tell you  
CONNOR: I'm kind of in a hurry here  
piesprite: it concerns your quest in this land  
CONNOR: So?  
piesprite: It's neccesary for winning the damn game  
CONNOR: fine... Tell me Then  
piesprite:very well.  
piesprite: okay, you are currently in the medium and have awakened forces of darkness when you arrived here.  
CONNOR: and here is?  
piesprite: eh, it's described as a realm in a ring of pure void, dividing light and darkness. it turns in the thick of the Incipisphere, a place untouched by the flow of your,and all other universes.  
CONNOR: so the multiverse theory is correct.  
CONNOR: in this place anyway  
piesprite:correct  
piesprite: now, for the backstory  
piesprite: Above the Medium, beyong the Seven Gates, residing at the core of the Incipisphere is a place known as Skaia.  
piesprite: Legend holds that Skaia exists as a dormant crucible of unlimited creative potential. as for what this means, i won't tell you. just because..  
piesprite: but it goes without saying, where a realm of such profound importance is concerned, forces of light will forever be charged with it's defense, while forces of darkness will yearn for it's destruction just as much  
piesprite: and as it conviently happens, the center of this realm is forced to a dual on a stage, stuck in eternal stalemate  
piesprite: it's been like this forever, until you three arrived, that is.  
CONNOR: three?  
piesprite: yes, two girls are also here as well. and will probably get the same discussion when they talk to their sprites.  
piesprite: but where getting distracted, there is something you didn't notice because you were too busy looking at teh lights outside the window. but after we entered your land, The kernel sprite hatched  
piesprite: this hatching occured automatically in response to our arrival, the result was a pair of kernels that you never noticed. one dark. on elight, each carrying the information they were prototyped with before the hatch.  
piesprite: one when down, to the dark kingdom, the other entered the world of light. Each comes to rest in a Orb atop a sprite, of which there are five others in kind. the Six spires are situated above a throne, and these two thrones preside over the two respective Sovereign Powers.  
piesprite: and once the kernels arrived, the game truly started, the true war between light and darkness  
piesprite: darkness wins. it will. no matter what.  
CONNOR: so..What's the point of this game if it's futile?  
piesprite: i never said it was futile. just that darkness would win against light.  
piesprite: there are no light players in this game, so that doesn't mean you'll lose. besides, it's not even the main goal. you shouldn't worry about that yet  
CONNOR:I don't Get it  
piesprite: all you need to do is proceed directly towards skaia, and pass through the First gate that is right above your house. not that far really, the gates will become considerably more difficult to reach, so you had better be prepared to sharpen your skills  
CONNOR: and I get up there how?  
piesprite: you build.  
CONNOR: i get it now  
CONNOR: one thing, you Said there are NO Light Players in this game  
CONNOR: What Type's of players are there?  
piesprite: all you need to know is your a time Player  
CONNOR: sounds cool.  
CONNOR: So i can Go Back in time and stop the meteors, or At least make sure my...  
piesprite: that is not what you're supposed to do.  
piesprite: it's got nothing to do with the meteors that are destroying Earth, the planet is done for and you need to do more important things  
CONNOR: Such as?  
piesprite: well... you're land holds the Beat Mesa, which would be neccesary for a scratch should you need it.  
piesprite: just go out and do your thing, kid.  
CONNOR:...  
-end SpriteLog-

the piesprite was starting to annoy me, so I was happy when it decided to float through the ceiling. All I really Knew what I probably needed to get in Contact with Mia again soon, and something about a Light and Dark battle that had no purpose whatsoever.

It turns out The Pie is terrible at Explaining things, So Most of the problems that Happened are probably a Result of it being a Horrible Sprite. Bringing up details only to Mention there completly useless.

Either way, I knew what I had to do, so I figured I could help the others out by Opening a Memo about it. with a App That had appeared on my Computer out of nowhere. I figured it'd be useful as it said 'Time Shenanigans are welcome' and I figured it'd work since that was the only useful piece of information I got.

I had a few extra people on my Chumroll, as I had the App before The Game, but I clicked all anyway.

And I writ the Memo with all the details PieSprite told me.


	6. OblivionUnited

PAST LeeEverett [PLE] 5 DAYS 6 HOURS AGO opened a memo  
PLE:alright, So...  
PLE: I'm not really sure what I'm doing here  
PLE: Or how I even Got this Ap in the First Place  
PLE: But I have it.  
PLE: But whatever, That isn't really Important  
PLE: What is Important is that I've talked to my sprite, and It's told me quite a few intresting things about the Game.  
PLE:Basically, We need to go through these gates to get to Skaia, and defeat a Dark thingy. which will have already defeated a Light Thingy  
PAST LeeEverett2 [PLE2]5 DAYS AGO responded to memo  
PLE2:Wow, I really did a bad job describing this  
PLE:Shut up  
PLE2: That is Uncalled For  
PLE2: Look, I'm only Typing on this now because Paradox Loops.  
PLE2:Just want to Tell you that you might want to get everyone else into the Game as soon as possible  
PLE2: Or you kinda have to, Since I did  
PLE: Where's everyone else then?  
PLE2: Either unconscious, exploring or sleeping  
PLE2: Don't worry, Everyone is pretty much looking at this from your exact P.O.V at this point in time, i've checked.  
PLE2: So just let things go the way they would or else things will get very Crappy.  
PLE2: Liam,Jamie,Janine, Connect with Server and Client instantly and do both parts instantly. Connor, just connect as Janine's Server and get her in as soon as possible  
PLE: Well.  
PLE: I'll just go and do that then  
CURRENT EvenOdd[CEO] RIGHT NOW responded to memo  
CEO: wooooww... you really did a bad job with this  
CEO: But Connor No.2 did a decent job describing stuff so I'll just put these in the logs anyway  
PLE: Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Logs. What, Mia, you're 6 days away  
PLE: How are you even Talking to Me and...Me?  
PLE2: This App has a time feature thing that Makes no sense.  
PLE2: I'm still Trying to Figure Out how we Got it in the First Place  
CEO:6 days in and i haven't figured it out  
CEO: So you're probably not going to get far on that.  
PLE: I've said all I need to, Can I go now?  
CEO: Sure.  
PLE: Thanks  
PLE left memo.  
PLE2: So... What's it like in the future?  
CEO: Don't you already know?  
PLE2: No.  
CEO: Well, I don't think I should tell you.  
CEO: Might cause a few of those doomed timelines.  
PLE2: Oh, Yeah, Best not Do that.  
PLE2: They tend to happen on their own Without Future Intervention  
PAST AfterendExploration 5 DAYS, 20 HOURS AGO responded to memo  
PAE: Huh, This looks intresting.  
PAE: Think I'll have myself a Read.  
PAE: Also, I like how Mia's Thingy is now CEO  
PAE: Oh well  
PAE: Bye  
PAE left Memo  
FUTURE InvisiblyAwesome 1 MINUTE FROM NOW responded to memo  
FIA:uh... i guess this is good.  
FIA: Is it?  
CEO: In the long run, this is.  
CEO: Wait, seriously, you haven't found this till now  
CEO: We've already finished the game, and you never noticed this?  
PLE2:WHAT!?  
FIA:...sorry, I just haven't really had the chance.  
FIA: knight stuff and all...  
FIA: They're really tiring...  
CEO: That's understandable I guess  
FIA:Well... there was a thing that said this here earlier, so i'm going to say it  
FIA:... bye  
FIA left memo  
PLE2:...You've Already Finished the GAME!?  
CEO left memo  
PLE2: WHAT!?...Come back you!  
PLE2:...Fine, I'll just turn this off.  
PLE2 closed memo-

in the long run, connor should've said something that didn't end up getting him completly distracted. but connor said something that ended up getting him completly distracted. so he failed in that regard.

laughing was pretty much the first thing i did when i found this in my messages.

my name is Liam. and there's not really anything else to say in that regard. I was the fourth to enter the game and This is basically how i entered it.

see, I'm actually explaining what this post is actually about. i'm immediatly better than all the others :-]

this is basically how it started itself off.

- EvenOdd [EO] started pestering OblivionUnited[OU] -  
EO: Okay, I got AE to start helping you out.  
EO: Future Connor seems to want us to do some synchronization stuff to get everyone in as soon as possible.  
EO: while AE's getting you in IA will be getting him in and LE will be getting her in.  
OU: nice nice  
OU: so where is he?  
EO: i dunno.  
EO: Hold on, getting a message from him  
EO:...he's apparantly about to drop a beanbag on your head.

and just then, AE dropped a beanbag on my head.

OU: he just did  
EO: Really? XD  
OU: i can't even see what i'm typing right now  
OU: dammit. he's keeping it over my eyes  
OU:jMIE, STOP NOW. AARGH  
EO: I am currently laughing  
OU: TELL HIM TO CUT IT OUT  
EO: Okay, Okay, I did it.

i then managed to get the stupid beanbag off my head,i'm not really sure why i have those around. there just funny i guess.

either way, this happened next '

- AfterendExploration[AE] started pestering OblivionUnited[OU] -  
AE:OH MY GOD.  
AE: I AM LAUGHING RIGHT NOW!  
AE: haha...ha...Heee...  
AE: Sorry about that. That was just hilarious.  
OU: right you are dude. right you are  
AE: So, Mia gave me this weird walkthrough thing. So I can just do whatever right.  
OU: get to it already.  
AE: i will. and maybe I'll just throw your toilet out the window.  
AE: IA's already plopped down my alchemiter and the other stuff. So i'll just do this fast.  
OU: fcking do it  
AE: i have  
OU: no you haven't?  
AE: go out of your bedroom and check out the living room.  
OU: fine.

I brought my iPhone out with me so I could continue the stupid conversation as i walked out of my room into the living room, he had decided to just throw my sofa out of the window and replaced it with the alchemiter, the totem lathe and cruxtruder next to it.

I hardly had time to do anything before AE picked up a radio with the power of the game and threw it at the cruxtruder, a totem, that was orange, fell out of it and then came out the kernelsprite, AE then immediatly tossed the Radio in there and gave me a radiosprite

OU: i didn't want that  
OU: but thanks for saving me the bother of having to throw things at that  
AE: your welcome ^u^  
AE: it took way to long for me to find a decent smiley thing to use.  
OU: evidently 8D  
AE: Seriously though. just put the totem in the thing already. OK?  
OU: FIne.  
AE: Good. if you Don't mind, I need to leave now. Bye.  
- AfterendExploration[AE] ceased pestering OblivionUnited[OU] -

it was kinda good that he had to leave, so I could do me things.

the most important thing was the fact that i didn't want a radio to tell me how to do things, so I got a picture of a hot chick i found online out of my playlist modus, and threw it at the sprite.

so now i had a sprite that was basically a hot babe holding a radio. which was awesome.

either way, i then just put a card i had just lying around which had something of some sort in it into the alchemiter, it made a perfectly normal looking comic book. i wasn't really impressed so i put a empty card into the alchemiter, it made AIR. which was totally stupid and unneccesary :¬[

with my new AIR, i decided to just plop the comic book card into the totem lathe and carve the totem the cruxtruder gave me. and then just put it in the alchemiter to get it over with.

a orange tree appeared, and then a effigy appeared afterwards, hanging from the tree.

i took a few seconds to notice how i had a picture of my grandad in my modus, i had no idea why that was there so i just dumped it on the ground before observing the effigy.

i didn't really have much respect for the old guy, all i really knew was he was friends with the man who gave birth to the man who created SBURB in the first place, but he didnt' have that big a role in anything else of intrest, i didn't even know his name so it really was stupidness to even continue typing this. back to what i was on about in the first place

back to the effigy, it was completly featureless. i gave it a expermental kick, not really expecting anything to happen.

after a bit of time just fiddling around with it. I decided to try and captacholouge it. the music that was added to the playlist as a result was horrible dissonant so i just plopped the effigy on the ground.

At that instant, the rope around it snapped off and broke it from the tree, and then it started to go all seizure-y. but before i could do anything else, i got interrupted by EO again.

- EvenOdd[EO] started pestering OblivionUnited[OU] -  
EO: Are you in the game yet?  
OU: no  
EO: Well, Hurry!  
OU: i just destroyed my artifact thing, so i'm on my way.  
OU: And there's quite a while until the meteor starts so I'm safe  
EO: That's good, Contact me when you're in your land and done with the first gate  
OU: first gate?  
EO:...ask your sprite about it when you enter the medium.  
- EvenOdd[EO] Stopped pestering OblivonUnited[OU] -  
with that waste of time over, i promptly entered.

i suppose i should just hand this over to jamie now so he can explain how he entered the totally intresting game -_-


End file.
